Crafting
Please see the Properties page for definitions of the various properties given by Designs and Materials. Weapon Designs Simple Weapons Martial Weapons Melee Range Weapons *: Ball shot is the iconic ammunition type for the shotgun, and is particularly effective at close quarters. It has the following benefits: You deal 3d8 piercing damage at half normal range or less (15 feet). You deal 2d8 piercing damage up to normal range. You deal 1d8 piercing damage at long range. At these distances, the pellets have spread which improves your chance at hitting. You do not suffer disadvantage for attacking at long range. You can use an action to reload up to 8 rounds of ammunition, or a bonus action to reload up to 4 rounds of ammunition. Ranged Weapons *:You can make a normal single-target attack with a flamethrower, or you can spray everything in a 5-foot-wide, 75-foot long line by dispensing the flamethrower's entire payload of 10 shots. Each creature in the area must succeed on a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw or take the flamethrower's normal damage. Gunnery Creating Weapons Example Weapon Systems Weapon Systems are only available to the Technician class. They are mutually exclusive with Enchantments. Any attempt to meld the two will fail, the affected object will crumble to dust, and an effect from this revised Wild Magic table will occur, as if the player had cast a spell. They contain projectiles used for Ammunition based weapons, explosives, as well as for the Weapons System feature described in the Armor section. Weapon Enchantments Weapon enchantments are available only to the Enchanter subclass for the Mystic class as well as the Artificer subclass for the Asgardian class. They are mutually exclusive with Modifications. Any attempt to meld the two will fail, the affected object will crumble to dust, and an effect from this revised Wild Magic table will occur, as if the player had cast a spell. Adding an enchantment or series of enchantments requires an Arcana check. Consult the scale to determine the check. * ((Open Design Points/# of total Enchantments, including added) x # of total spent Design Points) + # of added enchantments) = Dice Count required. Example An Asgardian Artificer with Dwarven ancestry, +5 Proficiency Bonus, Proficiency in Arcana, Proficiency in Uru, and a +4 Intelligence modifier, has created a Light Hammer with Uru, a Rare metal. This design combination gives him 6 Points. His subclass and ancestry gives him proficiency with all designs when crafting and +3 Design Points to any weapon, respectively. This gives him a total of 10 points. He wishes to recreate Mjolnir. He applies Elemental Vulnerability and specifies Lightning, Return, Energy Release, Whosoever Holds This, Magic Conduit, Sentience and specifies Basic, Balance, and Elemental Damage and specifies Lightning. Adding 8 Enchantments with 10 Design Points would be a (1.25 x 10 + 8) or a 21 Arcana check. However given his proficiency in Arcana, he must only roll a 12 to succeed this check. Example #2 Let's say that the same Asgardian Artificer had an existing hammer with 8 points spent, 6 enchantments, and 10 total points. He adds Whosoever Holds This and Sentience to it, spending the rest of the design points. ((2 Open Points / 8 total enchantments) x 10 total spent design points) + 6 previously added enchantments, rounded up equals a DC 12 Arcana check. Example #3 For the third example, the same Asgardian artificer wants to recreate the Infinity Gauntlet using an Uru Glove that he made. He has 3 Design Points from the design, 4 from the material, +3 from his proficiency in all weapon designs, and +2 from his Dwarven ancestry, giving a total of 12 Design Points. He applies the Infinity Artifact enchantment and spends an additional 5 points, giving the glove the ability to hold all six Infinity Stones and spending 9 points. ((12 Open Points/1 total enchantment) x 9 total spent design points) + 0 previously added enchantments, rounded up equals a 144 DC Arcana check. The Infinity Gauntlet cannot be recreated through this crafting system. In fact, no player may give a weapon the Infinity Artifact enchantment. Armor All armors have +2 Base Design Points, but more may be added depending on which proficiency the crafter has. If they are proficient in the armor type, they gain half their proficiency bonus in additional Design Points, rounded up to the nearest integer. Creating Armor You must roll a 1d20 and add your proficiency bonus. On a 11-17, the armor has the base armor class. On a 1-5, you fail to create anything, and on a 6-10, the armor suffers from one of these penalties: If one rolls an 18 or higher, they may roll a 1d((#-18)/2). The armor gains this new roll in Armor Class and Design Points, to a minimum of 1. Example A level 7 Inventor, who has a Dexterity modifier of +4, a proficiency bonus of +3, and proficiency in Medium Armor, rolls a 1d20 with his proficiency bonus. He rolls a 20 on the crafting roll. He rolls a 1d((20/18)/2) or 1d1, giving him +1 AC from rolling above an 18. In addition, his Rapid Succession perk gives him +4 temporary AC, bouncing his AC up to 19. As he has proficiency in Medium Armor, he has the base +2 DP, as well as half of his proficiency bonus rounded up to the nearest integer in extra DP, as well as the extra point from rolling over an 18 on the crafting roll, giving him a total of +6 Design Points for his newly created armor. Armor Systems Armor systems are only available to the Technician class. They are mutually exclusive with Enchantments. Any attempt to meld the two will fail, the affected object will crumble to dust, and an effect from this revised Wild Magic table will occur, as if the player had cast a spell. Adding a system or series of series requires a Technology check. Consult the scale to determine the check. * ((Open Design Points/# of total Systems, including added) x # of total spent Design Points) + # of added Systems) = Dice Count required. *: The ranged weapons may deal Fire, Ice, Thunder, Force, or Lightning Damage. The designer may choose to have a 30 foot beam that deals 2d4 Damage and takes 1 Charge to power; 60 foot that deals 2d8 and takes 2 Charges; and 90 foot that deals 2d10 and takes 3 Charges. Requires a Battery Housing. Armor Enchantments Weapon enchantments are available only to the Enchanter subclass for the Mystic class as well as the Artificer subclass for the Asgardian class. They are mutually exclusive with Modifications. Any attempt to meld the two will fail, the affected object will crumble to dust, and an effect from this revised Wild Magic table will occur, as if the player had cast a spell. Adding an enchantment or series of enchantments requires an Arcana check. Consult the scale to determine the check. * ((Open Design Points/# of total Enchantments, including added) x # of total spent Design Points) + # of added enchantments) = Dice Count required. Modifications These are but a few modifications that someone can take when customizing their weapons and armor. DMs please refer to this chart when deciding what sort of difficulty of Mechanics checks any unmentioned modification should be. Weapon Modifications Armor Modifications Category:Reference